Life
by TheNameIsHonor
Summary: Follow the life of Kensi raising her child after she loses her partner in a shooting. Each chapter is a different time in their lives. Enjoy! WARNING Character Death. Will feature all the NCIS:LA team.
1. Chapter One

**Good Evening everyone! I have returned after a few months. Welcome to a new story! This is about Kensi as a single mother and it will be over time so like every few weeks months and years. I hope you enjoy this and this is my first time killing someone so it's not very good.**

 **A/N: I don't own anything ;(**

* * *

 **29/04/17**

Kensi Marie Blye-Deeks sat herself on the sand. She inhaled the salted air deeply and shut her eyes tightly, trying not to let the tears roll down her cheeks. She held the badge that belonged to her partner, best friend, husband. She opened her eyes and a tear gently rolled down her cheek as she looked out across the ocean. She placed a hand on her stomach, which carried their first child, and more tears streamed down her cheeks. They were only married a year but been dating for two and known each other for eight. It hadn't hit her yet. The man whose child she is carrying, the man who loved her, the man who protected her was gone. Kensi was hit with the memory of that fateful day 2 weeks ago.

* * *

" _Stay in the car Kens. I'll be back in a minute." Deeks told his wife opening the car door._

" _Why. I only have to stay in the car if there was to be a shootout. Don't think that will happen in a Nail Salon." She told him, undoing her seatbelt._

" _I know that. But we have been questioning people all day. Why don't you sit out of this one. I'll only be a minute Fern. Don't worry I'll be back." He replied winking at her._

" _Fine," Kensi huffed, "But bring me a donut from the bakery next door." She called out as Deeks ran across the road._

 _Everything seemed fine as she watched the Salon and then in a split second everything froze. One minute he was standing there talking, next lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his head. She didn't even hear herself scream. Kensi pulled of her seatbelt and started running to her husband. She couldn't remember pulling out her phone and calling Eric to get an ambulance. Everything had froze._

" _Oh god Deeks. Can you hear me please open your eyes." She cried holding Deeks head up._

" _Kens. Is that you?" Came a faint reply from his lips._

" _Deeks stay with me please, I can't lose you." She cried burying her head into his chest._

" _Fern. Promise me something." He gasped trying to get the words out._

" _Promise me that our baby will grow up knowing how handsome and amazing his father was. Promise me that if I die, you will be there every step of the way. Promise me Kens."_

 _Kensi nodded. "I promise. You're gonna be fine Deeks. You have to be fine." She lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach._

" _I love you Fern." Deeks whispered, slowly slipping out of consciousness._

" _I love you too Shaggy." Kensi replied. She placed one hand on top of her stomach along with Deeks and the other on his chest. She felt his chest slowly rise up and back down one last time._

 _In that moment her world froze. She felt herself being pulled away by Sam and Callen as the paramedics worked on him to try and get him back. But he was gone._

" _Kens. Kens. Are you okay?" Callen's voice seemed like an echo._

" _He's dead. Deeks is dead." She whispered staring blankly at the body of her partner._

* * *

Kensi let out a breath. She felt the same when she lost her father, the same feeling of heartache. She didn't know what to do anymore but she made a promise that she would be strong for their baby who was due in three months time. A sudden tap on her shoulder brought her out of her daze.

"Everyone is wondering where you went." Callen said, taking a seat beside her.

"Just wanted some quiet." She replied turning to face him.

"How you feeling?" He asked

"Empty. Like a part of me has been ripped from me and it's somewhere out there and I will never get it back." Kensi told him tears forming in her eyes.

"I just want him home G." She whispered tears falling down her cheeks into the sand.

"I know Kens. I know." Callen pulled her into a hug and held onto her for the rest of the night, letting her cry into his shoulder until she felt she was done.

* * *

 **Well how was that? Yeah I know terribly. It is the first time I have ever killed someone and made me tear up. I will probably rewrite it sometime but this will do for now. It's pretty short as well but it's nighttime and I'm tired so. Anyway hope you enjoyed that and I might update soon, who knows ha.**

 **Don't forget to follow, like, review whatever!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello. Here is a new chapter!. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one. I have added made up dates in so you won't get confused by the year and all that.**

 **A/N: Nope still don't own them but they are on my birthday list.**

* * *

 **16/07/17**

Kensi gently pulled the hat over the the soft blonde curls that were sticking up. Her heart was full of love for the child in her arms. They only met 3 hours ago and she instantly fell in love and couldn't take her eyes of the sleeping child. Kensi could see a bit of her in the baby but it was mostly Deeks and that made her fall in love more. Already the child had a head of blonde curls, eyes were dark and over time they would get lighter or else stay the same colour. The facial structure was Deeks but the baby had her nose and mouth.

A knock on the hospital room door made Kensi look up. In walked Callen, Sam, her new partner Special Agent Charlie Moore along with the rest of the team including Hetty who since had retired and Granger took over her job.

"Mind if we visit?" asked Nell, setting the present she had brought for the new arrival on the chair beside the door.

"Sure. You want to hold him?" Kensi asked.

"It's a boy?" Callen said.

Kensi nodded. "Yes. Guys I would like you to meet Jacob Donald Deeks. Jake, these are your Aunts and Uncles." She handed Jake over to Nell who was standing beside her waiting to hold him.

"Looks like you owe me $30 G." Sam told him happily.

Callen reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing Sam the $30 he now owed.

"Welcome to the family Jacob." said Hetty who was now holding him.

"Wait till you see what we got him. Everyone chipped in to get it so we hope you like it." Nell said picking the present of the chair and handing it to Kensi.

Kensi opened the gift bag and lifted out a onesie that read "My momma can kick butt." Kensi let out a laugh.

"Guys this is amazing. You honestly didn't need to get him anything. He has you lot and that's enough."

"Well there is one last thing I think he will love." Eric said, walking to the door and bringing in a larger present. Kensi looked at the team suspiciously.

She gently teared the paper of and when she saw what it was, tears formed in her eyes.

"This is beautiful." she whispered.

Kensi removed the rest of the wrapping paper and held onto the pillow which on it had a picture of Deeks holding the 25 week ultrasound of their son. He was smiling so brightly. He was desperate to know the gender of the baby but Kensi wanted to wait. She let him find out of he promised not to tell her. The picture was taken a little over a week before he was killed.

"I don't know what to say. I love it and I know Jake will too." She looked round at her team.

"Thank you guys." She looked back down at the pillow, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

 **Well that is it till next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm leaving for boarding school soon and I will try my hardest to continue updating this story and my other one (Called Good Times if you want to check it out.). Well until next time guys, Adios!**


End file.
